Captain Jellybean's Treasure
'''"Captain JellyBean's Treasure" '''is a episode of the "Magic Adventures of Mumfie" Series. Plot After finding a treasure map in a pile of antiques he was going to sell, Davy Jones invites Mumfie and Pinkey on a treasure hunt for Captian Jellybean's treasure. But where is this treasure located, and what exactly is the treasure? Episode recap Mumfie, Scarecrow, and Pinkey are enjoying a game of baseball on the first sunny day in weeks, but some things go completly unexpected. First, Mumfie falls on a rock trying to catch the ball, and then, Pinkey gets dizzy and collaspes trying to hit the ball. While Scarecrow is explaning how they should be playing the game, Davy Jones calls out "Ahoy, mates!". He explains that he's headed to town tommorow to sell at the market, and that he wants to sell his old items from when he was a pirate at the market. Mumfie looks at said items, and thinks they are wonderful. Davy Jones says a dark memory goes with the items, and he doesn't want to interupt the baseball game to tell why, so Mumfie invites him to play baseball, and they do. While playing, Mumfie accidentally breaks one of the pictures, and Davy Jones sees a paper inside. Pinkey asks to hand it over, and Davy Jones says "Alright, Porky!". Pinkey then corrects him. Davy Jones says that the object is not a map, and asks why fish would ride bicyles. Pinkey wonders if they do, and the gang makes speculations about how fish probably ride bicyles. Davy Jones then later looks at it, and it turns out to actually be an actual treasure map belonging to Captian Jellybean, and tells the gang all about him, and where the treasure is located at, Banana Rock. Pinkey asks if the treasure would still be there. Davy Jones says that they would have to go to Banana Rock to find out if it's still there. Scarecrow then starts making what-ifs about the treasure. We then find out that Captian Jellybean is dead, and he forgot to take his dubloons with him. Pinkey says she loves balloons, mishearing the statement. The gang is then asked what dubloons are, and Mumfie asks "Two balloons?". Davy Jones says that dubloons are pirate gold, and that the tools they will need will be in his cart. Mumfie wonders why Captian Jellybean was given his name, and Davy Jones guesses it was because of his sweet temper. Pinkey wonders how many balloons they will find, and Davy Jones corrects her and calls her "Porky", causing Pinkey to correct him. Davy Jones tells about the "sparkly treasures" like diamonds and pearls deep in the ground. Pinkey wants to take home these treasures, while Mumfie wants everyone to have a lucky penny like he did, while Davy Jones wants to be the man who finds the treasure first. Once they arrive near the treasure's location, they have to take 10 paces north. Each member of the gang gets a turn counting to 10, and Davy Jones realizes that something wasn't right-because their leg lengths are all different, they wind up in different places when they walk 10 paces, with Scarecrow being all the way in front and Pinkey being all the way in the back. Mumfie asks how long Captian Jellybean's legs were, and they consult the Salty Dog's almanac, where they find a picture of some pirates. Captian Jellybean is a pirate revealed to be around Mumfie's height, so Mumfie gets to do the rest of the pacing, and does so all morning until they reach a cyprus tree, where Captian Jellybean burried his treasure. Everyone begins to dig, and Scarecrow shares what he'll do with his earnings-buy a birdfeeder for the farm where he lives. Davy Jones says Captian Jellybean was a kind man and would approve of it. After a very long time digging, they finally find the treasure. Inside the treasure chest is a old glass jar with very old jellybeans inside of it. Everyone who had a wish, except for Mumfie and Davy Jones, get dissapointed. Davy Jones says he'll sell the jar to get something for Pinkey's mother, who he calls "Porky". Pinkey yells "That's Pinkey!" again, the birdfeeders Scarecrow needs. They don't need the lucky pennies, because according to Scarecrow, the greatest treasure they have is a good friendship. Trivia *Running gag: Pinkey is constantly called "Porky" by Davy Jones, and corrects him by saying some sentence with her correct name, or the name itself. *Mumfie giving the wrong definition of "dubloons" ("two balloons") was not the first time Mumfie misdefined a word. The first time he did this was in the Mumfie's Quest portion of the series in the episode "Foe or Friend?" when he thought "elephant" was what occupation meant during his interview with The Secretary of Night. *The lucky penny is a reference to Mumfie's penny he brought with him in the "Mumfie's Quest" arc. *When this episode aired on Fox Family, it was paired with "Scarecrow's Birthday Surprise". *This is one of a very few episodes, along with The Whole Tooth and The Goose and I, where Scarecrow has fewer speaking lines than he usually does. Category:Episodes